Reuben
Rueben is a male porcupine baker in the game Zootopia: Crime Files. He is a baker who is suspected of vandalizing the Natural History Museum. He appears in Case 6. Physical Appearance Reuben is a slightly obese porcupine with brown fur and cream-colored quills all over the back of his body. He has a tan muzzle and a large pink nose, as well as brown eyes and bushy eyebrows. His clothing consists of a white chef outfit and a matching hat with black glasses. Role in the Game While searching for the suspect who vandalized the Natural History Museum, by turning all the dioramas into swamplands, Judy Hopps and Nick Wilde learn from a weasel named Dribs that he confessed into vandalizing the museum, but a master thief named Le Rouge and a porcupine named Reuben were in on it. They ask Reuben about him helping Dribs vandalizing the museum and Judy points out that Dribs is insane, and Reuben agrees. Reuben says he can't be trusted and is always slipping away. Reuben leaves and Nick suggests they follow Reuben and Judy obviously agrees. They follow Reuben to an abandoned train car where they find a bag of construction tools containing a strange powder. They question Reuben about the tools and if they might be used to alter the dioramas of the museum, but Reuben laughs nervously and denies this. Nick finds nothing suspicious about him but Judy does. The lab analyze the powder and Clawhauser says that the powder is flour. Later, Judy and Nick search for clues in Bellwether’s office and find a torn card. After piecing it together, it is revealed to be for the Frequent Eater's Club at Reuben's Bakery. Judy and Nick talk to Reuben again about the Frequent Eater's Club and who's it from. Reuben says he's given out one Frequent Eater's Club card but he doesn't want to say who. Judy reminds him not to obstruct a police investigation and asks who does the card belong to and Reuben says it's from Chuckles that Nick recognizes him as the "alleged crime boss/totally respectable figure". Judy plans that they question Chuckles. While searching for more clues in Bellwether's office, they find wilted flowers in there. Judy reveals that the flowers are decorative fancy flowers. The lab analyzes them and Clawhauser tells them the flowers have flour on them. Judy suggests that they question Reuben yet again. They approach Reuben and Judy asks him about the flowers with flour in Bellwether's office and who did he get them for. Reuben says they are used for decoration for a lapel. Nick thanks him for helping them solving the case and asks for four croissants to go. After Chuckles the suspect is arrested, Reuben apologizes to Judy and Nick for allowing Chuckles to force him into helping him vandalizing the museum, because he's scary, and Judy forgives him, saying it was better for him to go along with him, than face the consequences which was amusing and horrifying. Then Reuben tells them he left his frosting in Bellwether's office. Judy and Nick find the frosting unmarked tubes and Judy doesn't want to taste test them because they could contain either frosting or paint. Clawhauser helps them find the tubes with frosting after he found the tubes with paint. Judy says Clawhauser has gone above and beyond and asks him not to eat paint. They return the frosting to Reuben and he thanks them. Reuben also says before Chuckles went to jail, he placed a bakery order with him and said he'll "pick it up soon". He asks if that's weird and Nick doesn't think so. He's says he's just a criminal mastermind and he's not planning anything devious. Trivia * Reuben and Kevin have the same character model. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Males Category:Prey Category:Porcupines Category:Rodents Category:Adults Category:Suspects in Zootopia: Crime Files Category:Game-exclusive characters